Trick Of The Trickster !
by RikaGrey
Summary: Un soir, Gabriel refait surface alors qu'il devait être mort. Il reçoit une balle dans le ventre, plusieurs insultes.Bref, les deux frères tenteront de le persuader de faire revenir Castiel mais celui-ci ne voudra rien entendre. Irrité par les deux chasseurs, il les envois à la place ou il à enfermer Castiel. Un endroit ou la gente féminine n'existe pas. Gros Destiel et Gros Sabrie
1. Prologue

_**Hello my friends ! :D**_

_**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma Fic !**_

_**Je n'ais pas de cycle de poste, je posterai surement au 2-3 jours.**_

_**Pairing: Destiel ; Sabriel**_

_**Disclaimer: Cass n'a pas embrassé Dean? Alors nan, rien ne m'appartient ! Tout revient à Eric Kripke ! Sauf l'histoire hein, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il écrive des trucs comme ça…**_

_**'' …'' Sont les pensées**_

_**-… Pour le dialogue**_

_**Une fic tout douce, pas de limon ! Désolée !**_

_**En espérant que vous aimez ce prologue !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

**Prologue**

Dean Winchester lança son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce, épuisé de sa journée. Sam fit de même en s'asseyant sur le sofa le plus proche. Non mais il n'était pas rien ce fantôme! Il a réussit à foutre le bordel un peu partout dans une ville, au grand dam des deux frères. Dean sirotait maintenant, tout doucement, une bonne bouteille de bière. Il avait longtemps oublié ce goût et il en était satisfait !

-Alors, Fit Sam pour briser le lourd silence qui régnait dans la douteuse chambre de motel. Aucun signe de Cass?

À ce nom, Dean se crispa et se recroquevilla sur ça chaise. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qui la ramène?!

-Non. Répondit-il sèchement.

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que sont ange, Castiel, n'était pas venu leur rendre visite. Même quand Dean était au bord de se faire croquer un bout de cervelle, il n'était pas venu. Dean, plus que son petit frère, en était particulièrement frustré. Tout les emplumer sont comme ça, se dit Dean, ils sont tous les mêmes!

2h45 de matin…

-Hey, Sammy, faudrait penser à dormir.

-Ouais ta raison.

Il s'allongea doucement sur le matelas, dans le lit quelque peu trop petit pour la taille de Sam et ferma ses deux petits n'oeils.

Son grand-frère, lui, se leva discrètement et sortit de la chambre. Il avait besoins de prendre l'air ! Comme quand ils sont arrivés au motel, la jeune femme au comptoir lui sourit, un sourire sans réponse d'ailleurs.

Bref, il s'engouffra dans la sombre nuit. Il marchait, encore et encore. Il arriva devant une petite marée.

Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter là et réfléchir? Il s'assit devant l'étendue d'eau et prit quelques pierres qui étaient proches. Il les lançait une par une…

'' Pourquoi Cass? Deux semaines, Deux putains de semaines que tu ramènes pas ton cul d'emplumer ici!''

Avait-il fait quelque chose? Ou pire…Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose!?

-Bonsoir, Monsieur. Fit un jeune homme en s'approchant du chasseur.

-Heu…Bonsoir?

L'homme s'assit donc à côté de lui, un grand sourire collé au visage.

-Je sens en vous une grande inquiétude…Un proche vous manque? Une petite amie? Ou peut-être…Un petit ami?

L'Homme avait beaucoup insisté en dernier… Mais est-ce qu'il ressemblait à un gay ou quoi? C'est un tuc de nana alors de s'asseoir au bord de l'eau !?

-Heu…Ouais, bon je vais y aller bonne nuit!

-Non non, Dean, reste ici! Fit-il en empoignant le bras de sont vis-à-vis.

-C-comment connaissez-vous mon nom?!

L'Homme eu un rire sarcastique.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? C'est vexant !

Dean chercha au plus profond de sa caboche, qui pouvait bien être ce mec?

Il ne trouvait rien…

-Vous êtes ami avec mon père?

-Errr, non !

-Heu…

-Le temps est écoulé !

Soudainement, le visage de l'homme se changea, se transforma… Le chasseur aurait tant aimer ne pas avoir sortit cette nuit-là!

Gabriel.

L'archange Gabriel était la, devant lui, souriant.

-M-mais t'étais pas mort!?

-Heu Hello ! Trickster !

Réplique à la Gab' ….

-Lucifer t'as tué ! Tu es une illusion ! Sors de ma caboche enfoiré !

La créature céleste tourna autour de sa proie, toujours souriant.

-Dean Dean Dean, je suis plus fort que tu ne le penses! Et d'ailleurs, tu ne chercherais pas quelque chose? Ou plutôt…quelqu'un?

Allumant automatiquement le chasseur empoigna et plaqua Gabriel à un arbre, qui ce pauvre, se fissura.

-Salaud, ou t'as mis Cass!?

-mmmh, Cass? Mignon comme surnom !

-Ou t'as foutu Cass !?

Le chasseur augmenta sa force.

-Désolé, je ne sais plus ou j'ai mis ton amour!

Il rigola en envoyant valser l'humain dans l'eau, froide…Putain d'emplumer !

Alors que l'archange avançait vers Dans, une balle le traversa. Rien. Ça ne lui fit rien.

-Sam ! Fais gaffe c'e-

Il fut coupé par un coup à la tête, le faisant sombrer dans la pénombre.

-Dean? DEAN!

-Sammy ! Content de te revoir !

Fit une voix railleuse derrière lui.

Non, non non non non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Ga..Ga…

-Oui, c'est beau aller vas-y. Ga…

-Gabriel!?

-Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué !

-Salaud !

Le chasseur fonça droit sur l'archange, poing levé en ayant surement oublié qui était son vis-à-vis.

Un bruit dur et un craquement se firent entendre. Une main brisée et rouge, un archange souriant, un chasseur évanoui…

Belle soirée n'est-ce pas?

-Bordel de merde…

On passe les jurons.

Sam était à genoux devant l'archange, sont visage crispé de douleur et se tenait la main.

Bel accueil !

-Mais…Tu…Tu étais mort Gab' !

-On dirait bien que non !

-Comment tu…?

L'archange soupira en avançant vers l'adulte agenouillé.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas de vos affaires ! Bref, vous ne cherchiez pas quelqu'un?

Sam écarquilla les yeux, c'est lui qui…

-Gabriel ! Ou t'as mis Castiel !?

- Comme j'ai répondu plus tôt au stupide primate qui te sert de frère, je ne sais plus !

Il haussa les épaules et prit la main brisée du chasseur, sous son regard méfiant.

En un clin d'œil, elle était comme avant !

Le chasseur n'en fit rien et alla vers son frère.

-Même pas un merci ?

-C'est toi qui me la brisée ! Maintenant ramènes Castiel ! S'Il te plaît !

L'archange fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Mmh, non.

-Enfoiré !

Grogna Dean en se tenant la tête tandis que son cadet l'aidait à remonter.

-Non mais c'est de famille de m'insulter ?

-Ramène Cass, tout de suite !

-Non, je vais être gentil et vous emmener à lui !

En une seule seconde, les deux chasseurs sont envolés.

Putain d'emplumer !

_**Review please :3**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Le Bar & Castiel

**Hello ! **

**Voila le chapitre 1, comme prévue ! Je suis contente d'avoir autant de review, ça me fait chaud au coeur you know ? Mais je me suis relue et j'y est trouvée beaucoup d'erreurs ! Je n'ais pas de beta comme vous pouvez le remarquez ^^' Veuillez me pardonnez...**

**Bref, pour les anonymes:**

**LillyCOLTspnDest: Merci ^^ je suis contente que tu aimes !**

**Eith: J'espère ! Merci pour ton review !En espérant que tu aimera le chapitre 1!**

**Poware: Merci ! Tu es la première personne à me dire ça ! J'apprécie ! Merci pour le review !**

**Voila mes coco !**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Mais je voudrais bien de Gaby...**

**Pairing: Destiel ; Sabriel**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 1**

_**-Non, je vais être gentil et vous emmener à lui !**_

Ce fut la dernière phrase entendue par les Winchester avant que ce fouteur de trouble ne les envois en plein milieu d'une ville très peu fréquentée qui plus est, plongée dans le noir totale !

Non mais à quoi Dean avait pensé pour sortir ce jour la !? Et Sam, pourquoi l'avoir suivit !? Le truc positif dans tout ça c'est qu'ils aient pu tirer une balle sur Gabriel ! Heu..non pardon, c'est qu'ils savent maintenant ou chercher Cassie !

Dean se redressa lentement, étourdit et aperçevant surment quelques étoiles. Sam, lui, n'avait pas eu trop de chance et c'était cogné la tête contre une poubelle – qui ne sentait pas le parfum d'ailleurs !

-S-Sam ? Sa va ? T'es en un seul morceau ? Fit-il en se frottant la tête.

-Oui..Enfin, pas trop ma tête...Je crois qu'une bosse à poussée...

Le cadet se releva avec difficulté et avec la démarche croche, il rejoignit sont abruti de frère qui avait provoqué l'archange. Non mais en un claquement de doigts ils auraient pu mourir ! C'est pas rien , un archange pervers et soit-disant romantique capable de vous tuer !

-Bon, on est ou ?

Sam haussa les épaules, en regardant au alantour. Rien de familier, de lumineux ou se surnaturel au premier coup d'oeil. Un endroit calme...Pas pour longtemps, qui sait ce que peut faire un archange ! Le voyage à TV land n'avait pas trop été super et là, ils n'ont pas d'huile sacrée pour piéger ce crétin ailé .

-Dean ! Je crois voir un bar là-bas ! Oui c'est ça ! Le chasseur pointa un petit batîment très peu acceuillant et douteux, mais il était bien la.

-On y va? Demanda Sam.

-Ouais.

Ils marchèrent donc, méfiant. Disont que ce ne serait pas trop cool de mourir ici, comme des cons, frappés par une auto à cause de Gabriel.

Non mais vous imaginez, Sam et Dean Winchester,vaisseau de Michael et Lucifer, mort frappés par un objet roulant sur quatres pneus alors qu'ils recherchaient Castiel et tout ça, à cause de l'archange Gabriel.

La bonnes blagues ! Ha ha !

Bref, ils arrivèrent sain et sauf à la porte du bar, heureusement pour eux. Sam posa sa main sur la poignée avant d'être arrêté par l'autre.

-T'as pas peur ? Et si il nous tendait un piège ?

-Quoi ? Comme une strip-teaseuse en costume de Cass qui nous sauterait dessus ?

Juste en imaginant cela, ils frissonèrent, Sam prit sa bitch-face n.4, soit ,celle Je Suis Trop Cool Pour Toi Alors Dégage et entra suivit de son grand-frère.

Ils furent horrifiés.

Traumatisés.

Leurs yeux allaient sortirs de leurs orbites.

Quand ils étaient entrés, devant eux, il n'y avait que des mecs et pas que! Ce n'était pas une strip-teaseus mais un strip-teaseur.

Un homme torse-nu et en boxer moulant se tenait avant eux, ce qui fit rire le serveur, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment très très tendus.

-Détendez-vous voyons ! Ce n'est pas un crime ! De plus, tout le monde est doux ici !

Ayant compris le sous-entendu, Dean prit le relait :

-Heu...Hum en fait, on aimerais juste savoir le no-

-On mon dieux qu'Ils sont chous ! Un homme petit et trapu arriva devant eux, grand sourire.

-Alors mais mignon ? Un trip à 3 ?

Aucun des deux n'osait répondre.

Une autre homme arriva. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns fonçés bouclés...Asser seduisant !

-Venez, fit-il, j'ai entendu que vous vouliez un 3 hein?

-Heu..no-

Attendant aucune réponse, il empoigna leur poignet et les emmena au troisième étages.

Devant la porte, il donna la clé à Sam et avec un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire asser effrayant il lui dit :

-Amusez-vous bien !

Il ouvrit la porte et les poussa à l'intérieur, ils tombèrent face à terre. La porte se referma, les laissant seul avec surement un employé.

-Bordel de merde, la prochaine fois, faudra faire gaffe !

-Dean ? Sam? C'est vous ?

Cette voix...Elle est familière, grave...

-CASS!?

Dean releva rapidement la tête et, effectivement, il aperçu son ange. Il se leva vivement, heureux et il le serra fort contre lui. Tactile comme l'est Castiel, il ne répondit pas à l'étreinte.

Sam releva aussi la tête...Pour aperçevoir son frère en train de serrer Castiel qui, ce dernier...N'était pas le plus habillé ici...

-Hum hum...Dean...

Il ne reprimendait à peine un grand sourire. Son frère n'avait surment pas remarqué l'accoutrement de son ange pas si pure que ça. Dean s'en rendit asser tôt compte et recula, le feu aux joues.

-Bref, content de te revoir mec ! Fit Dean, mal à l'aise.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvés ? Demanda l'ange, assis sur le lit.

-Gab' nous as envoyé et puis...BORDEL DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ICI TOI!?

L'ange déchu fronça les sourcils et comme à son habitude, pencha la tête sur le côté. Trop mignon !

-Eh bien...Un homme m'as demander si je voulais m'amuser...Et...

-Putain Cass!

L'ange ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien ! Même un singe comprendrais plus de chose que lui !

-Quoi?

Sam éclata en un fou rire incontrôlable, incompris par les deux abru- hommes...

-Cass...Rassure moi que tu n'as rien fait ?

Il est inquiet ! C'est tellement rare de sa part ! Dean Winchester, l'homme au coeur de pierre sortit de l'enfer, qui s'inquiètait !

-Je viens à peine d'arrivé...

-Merci bon dieux ! J'ai eu peur !

Gros silence.

-Pourquoi, Dean ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire ?

Sérieux, Sam était plié en deux ! Dean, lui, se pinçait l'arrête du nez...Irrité.

-Laisse tomber Cass. Fit-il sèchement.

L'ange fut insatisfait de cette réponse et comme un gosse, tourna la tête pour bouder.

-Oh, Cass, commençe pas !

Aucunce réponse.

À bout, le chasseur posa ses mains sur les épaules du grand gamin.

-Hey,dude, regardes-moi. Toujours rien. Regardes-moi Cass.

L'ange s'executa lentement, tournant son visage jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux centimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis. Son regard bleuté plongea dans celui émeraude.

-Tu sais que tu nous as foutu une de c'est trouilles? On croyaient t'avoir perdu !

Castiel qui c'était tendu par le geste de l'humain, relacha lentement la pression sur ses épaules.

Sam gloussa.

-Je peux te confirmer qu'il était sur le bord de la dépression !

Le rouge monta aux joues, une fois de plus, du chasseur.

Dean enleva ses mains, ce qui déçu l'ange déchu, aimant ce contact. Oué...Mais Cass est chanceux lui...

-Maintenant, il faut sortir d'ici !

-C'est facile, prenons la porte ! Fit fièrement l'ange.

-La fenêtre ? Demanda Sam.

-Ouais mais, on est au troisième étage, einstein ! Repondit Dean.

Après quelques minutes de réflection...

-Mais vous savez, c'est pas si haut et de plus, il y a un autre batîment en bas. On pourrait...Proposa l'ange, hésitant.

-Bon, okay. Regardons ça de plus près.

Dean s'approcha de la fenêtre et tenta de l'ouvrir. Impossible mon chou !

-Attend, je vais t'aider.

Cassie s'approcha doucement et aida son protégé à l'ouvrir. Le chasseur était un peu mal à l'aise car...il avait comme un peu mit sa main sur la sienne quoique, c'était agréable cette douce chaleur !

-Bon, j'y vais !

Dean monta la fenêtre, assis sur le rebord de celle-ci, il se tourna vers son frère et son ange.

-Vous venez si je me blesse hein ?

L'ange se précipita de répondre avant le géant sexy.

-Biensûr ! N'ais pas peur ! Je suis- on est la...

-J'ai pas peur...

Il sauta...Et attérit directement sur le toit du petit batîment. Mais pas de chance, sa jambe était tordu. Le pauvre ! Aller Fan-Girls ! Aidons-le ! Bah,non je rigoles !

Il lâcha un cri de douleur.

Sam, très inquiet se précipita vers la fenêtre.

-Dean!? DEAN!? Sa va!?

Il gémissait en se tenant la jambe...

-Sa va! Sa va...Je me suis juste...un peu tordu la jambe ! Cria-il.

-J'arrive Dean ! Sam sauta aussi.

Il eu plus de chance que son aîné et n'eu rien de brisé ou tordu. Dommage, je lui aurais bien arrachée sa chemise pour le guérir...Rapport!?

-Il est ou Cass? Demanda un Dean en sueur.

-Il est passé par la porte parcequ'il est quand même un employé e-

-DEAN ! DEAN !

L'ange accourait vers le batîment ou était allongés les deux chasseurs,sur le toit.

-Cass...Dean c'est tordu la jambe ! Il ne peut pas sauter !

Dean se leva difficilement, sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

-Non c'est bon...

Il s'assit donc sur le bord du toit, devant Cass.

-Cass, essais de...me rattraper...

Il eu comme un vertige et tomba rapidement. Allez Fan-Girls ! Attrapez-le Dean! Go go ! Sorry.

Bref, l'ange déchu le rattrapa à temps sauf que, sous le poid du chasseur il tomba avec.

Ce n'est pas qu'il est lourd, loin de là mais, disons qu'il fait son poid !

Dean était maintenant allongé sur Cassie, étourdie. Ça lui apprendra à sauter d'un troisième étage!

Castiel le souleva un peu pour que lui-même puisse s'assoir.

-Tiens...tu...tu...as ton trench-coat ...

Voila la seule chose que Dean trouvait à dire ? Non mais même pas un mer-

-Merci Cass...Ça a valu le coup de te faire confiance. Souria-il

-Sa va vous deu-

Sam s'arrêta net en voyant ses deux amis ensemble, l'ange serrant son protégé contre lui pour le réchauffer comme c'était mignon...

Oué...Un vrai pote...

_Un vrai pote..._

_**Voila , j'espère que vous avez aimez ! Gabriel arrive bientôt ! Et non, il n'u aura pas de lemon et non, Castiel et Dean ne s'embrasseront pas tout de suite ! Désolée, je n'aime pas quand il s'aime dès les premier chapitre ! Bref, petite question : Pourquoi tout le monde met Gabriel avec Sam ? Je vois pas, sérieux ! Mais j'aime leur couple ! **_

_**Bonne nuit ! **_


	3. Chapter 2 - La dévoreuse

**Pardon pour ce groooooooos retard ! TtwTT Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai eu un gros blanc sur cette fic ! Mais je vous promet de poster au plus vite ! Il y aura au moins 15-20 chapitre !**

**Bon, maitenant les review anonyme !**

**NayanMeaou : Merci ^o^ La voilà la suite !**

**Eith : aaah ! D'accord, je comprend maintenant ! Merci pour l'explication et aussi pour le review ;)**

**Guest : Oh mille merci ! Tu sais que tu m'as fais rougir twaaa !? La voilà cette suite ! **

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! Vous êtes si Gentils et Gentilles !**

**Maintenant, enjoy with this chap ' ;)**

**Encore désolée pour cet énorme retard !**

**Chapitre 2 **

_Les trois chasseurs avaient bien sautés du toit mais, Dean ne serait pas capable de marcher le pauvre ! Sam scrutait fébrilement la blessure de son imbé- grande-frère, pour voir si ce n'était pas trop grave tandis que Castiel, lui, le serrait doucement dans ses bras comme faisait les mamans pour réconforter leurs petits qui avaient des monstres en dessous de leur lit ou...Enfin bref, vous voyez ce que je veus dire non ? _

_-Alors, Sam..Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda l'ange, sur le bord d'une crise de nerf._

_-Oui, bien sûr mais...IL ne pourra pas marcher avant cinqs gros jours !_

_Dean gloussa doucement, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui...Comment peut-il encore glousser !?_

_-La prochaine fois, faudait p'têtre payer hein ? _

_Son sourire s'effaca aussi rapidement qu'un feu s'allumant, pour laisser place à un visage crispé de douleur. Nom de Dieu, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui !? Mais il 'avait pas à ce plaindre, pour les rares fois ou son ange le serrait comme ça, il était chanceux ! Castiel en profitait aussi mes amis et amies ! Qui n'en profiteraus pas ? Ben, certains mecs asociables peut-être ? Même des filles asociables aussi ! _

_-Cass, appella doucement Sam, pourrais-tu l'emmener sur ton dos ? _

_Le dit ''Cass'' pencha la tête sur le côté, comme à son habitude et fixa Sam droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi sur le dos ? Mmmmh, telle est la question !_

_-Pourquoi ? Demanda l'ange._

_-A moins que tu ne veuilles le traîner par les pieds, tu serais mieux avec cette façon ! Ricana Sam._

_Aaaah ! Mais ouii ! L'ange déchu compris aussitôt ! Pour l'emporter dans une chambre de motel ! Ils n'avait pas autres choix que cela puisque Gabriel, notre GENTIL Gabriel lui avait enlevé tout ses pouvoirs ! _

_Bref, il passa doucement son bras en dessous de celui du Winchester et le leva, doucement, même très lentement. Bon, okay, c'est pas sur le dos mais, il n'est pas évanouit non plus ! _

_-Tu as une chambre de réservée ? Demanda Sammichoux._

_-Oui, fit sèchement l'emplumé. 221B Baker Street (Oui je sais , Mais c'est bon Sherlock BBC !)_

_Le plus grand de taille passa aussi son bras en dessous de celui du blessé et les trois hommes avancèrent. _

_Dean souriait...Comme un vrai débile Sado-Maso quoi !_

_-J'sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais on passe pour de vrai cons ! Ricana-il._

_-J'aime mieux passez pour un ''Con'' que de te laisser la ! Répondit franchement la petit Castiel._

_Dean eu un sourire triste...Pourquoi était-il toujours derrièrent ? Enfin, un fardeau, celui qui tombe toujours avant les autres ! Il faut avouez qu'Il agit avant de réféchir, il tire sans poser de questions, rien. Il s'en voulait de devoir toujours se faire aider._

_-Vous êtes cool les mecs... Fit tristement Dean._

_-J'espère ! Rigola Sam qui avait comme sentit le changement dans la caboche de son abruti de granf-frère qui avait décidé de sauter à la place de payer._

_Bref, ils arrivèrent a la supposée ''chambre'' de Cass. Ils rentrèrent et prirent l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage ou les clients pouvaient faire des courses. _

_-Je vais faire des provisions okay ? Pas de bétises vous deux, c'est compris ?_

_Ils hochèrent la tête et la porte se referma. Mais comme toujours, un problème surgit et non, pas de l'ombre ! Quand même, soyez réaliste un peu ! L'ascenseur arrêta net, faisant trébucher les deux mec._

_Une petite voix robotique retentit :_

_-Veuillez restez calme, l'ascenceur repartira dans quelques minutes. Merci._

_Et la, un horrible bruit se fit entendre de la petite boîte de son, un genre de ''FSSSSHSHSJSAKISKASSSSSSSSH'' Le même que fait mon chien quand il cauchemarde quoi !_

_Mais le deuxième problème parceque oui, jamais un sans deux...Enfin, si ça ce dit ! Dean avait développé une mini clostrophobie. Ça date du jour ou un fantôme l'avait jeté dans un coffre...Il avait eu vraiment peur ! Mais à la fin, Castiel l'avait sortit de là, le retrouvant tremblant avec de difficulté à respirer. Wééé..._

_La lumière s'éteignit dans la petite boîte montante de haut en bas, qui est nommée ''Ascenceur'', à peine si les deux êtres s'aperçevait l'un l'autre. _

_-Cass' Fit un Dean tremblant et inquiet, ne me lâche pas okay ?! _

_-Non, promis Dean, je ne te lâch-_

_Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit et sentit surtout, son protégé pomper l'air. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. _

_-Dean, ça va, je suis la !_

_L'humain ressera son étreinte. Collé plus que ça n'existe pas ! Je suis jalouse !_

_De plus, l'air chaud de la dévoreuse (Acsenceur ) s'évapora pour laisser place à un énorme froid. Presque insuportable pour l'humain aux émeraudes. Comme Castiel était un ange, la température ne lui fit rien. Mais il sentit que Dean avait besoins de chaleur, de beaucoup de chaleur. Il sentit même son protégé glisser lentement ses mains sur sa nuque. _

_Mais comme je suis vraiment méchante, la dévoreuse repartit, brisant ce moment romantique -pour Castiel-._

_L'ange se leva avec Dean dans ses bras et l'apporta dans sa chambre. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit, genre la même délicatesse que je prend pour déposer mon cell . _

_Dean était semi-conscient...Mais se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le front. C'était la grande main de son cher Sammy !_

_-Alors, on se réveille princesse ? Rigola le cadet._

_Dean lança un adorable ''Bitch'' tandis que l'autre alla prendre sa douche en lançant un ''Jerk''._

_Castiel était là, impassible._

_-Cass...Tu sais...Tout ce qui c'est passé ça ne veut rien dire okay ? Nous sommes amis point !_

_-Oui...Je sais Dean, je n'ai rien dit parcontre._

_L'Humain rigola nerveusement avant de se rallongé. _

_Même si le regard de l'ange était neutre, derrière se cachait une profonde deception..._

_Quand viendra le jour où Dean Winchester ne niera plus ses sentiments !?_

_Bientôt...qui sait ?_

_Ooooh mwaa je sais ! Mwaaa ! _

_**Voilà ! Un peu court mais je vais faire le chapitre 3 demain donc vous n'attendrez pas longtemps mes ami(es) ! Ah ah ! Vous pensiez un baiser hein ? Mais na ! **_

_**Review siouplait ? :3**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Les Sentiments de Cassie

**Heeeey ouii ! Comme promis, le voici ! (Méé ça rime ! :D)**

**Enfin bref, je tenais à dire que l'idée aujourd'hui, pour ce chapitre, m'a été donnée par '' HikariNoDana'' qui, elle-même, écrit des fic, sur dessus Sherlock Holmes ! Lisez c'est fic, elles sont trop bonnes ! TwT Le Os ''Sherlock's Heart'' de HikariNoDana m'a fait pleurer !**

**'Fin, trève de blabla !**

**Review Anonyme:**

**Eith : Moi ? Méchante ? Naaaaaa... Oué, tout le monde l'aime c'te dévoreuse ! Enfin bref, Merci pour ce Review :D **

**Chapitre 3**

_Sam était repartit sous les ordres de Dean, qui l'avait menaçé que si il n'allait pas lui acheter cette foutu tarte tout de suite, il ne le laisserait plus jamais conduire son bébé, à la superette du grand motel. Il était arrivé là-bas sans ne pas se faire draguer...Un lui faisait un clin d'oeil, l'autre lui montrait des trucs assez étranges avec son stylo et sa bouche puis un autre, le draguait purement. Il lançait des idioties du genre De quel planète viens-tu mon beau ? Parce que ici, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon! Vous voyez le genre ? _

_Enfin, revenons-en à nos moutons amoureux ! Heu non...Pas amoureux...Pas encore du moins._

_Dean était encore allongé, la fièvre qui avait été causée par tout les changements de température avait disparue et sa cheville avait été bandée. Castiel le surveillait, du point de vue de Deam, Pour Sam, il jouait la babysitter et pour lui-même, il veillait sur lui et sa sécurité. _

_Dean venait de prendre sa douche, ayant trop chaud, il avait préféré ne mettre aucun haut, ce qui rendait très mal à l'aise notre petit emplumé pref'. Mais le grand coquin, parce que oui, j'aurais pû dire ''gros conquin'' mais c'est ''grand'' parce que, en profitait pour le matter. Eh oui, les anges de nos jours ne sont pas tous aussi purs ! Le regard peu discret de son ange le troublait, c'était gênant... _

_Regard passant de son torse, à sa nuque, à ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et à ses joues rosies._

_Enfin bref, Dean voulait de l'eau. Mais Dean, ne voulait pas se faire aider. Donc, Dean, pendant que l'ange avait tourné le regard, se leva et alla à la cuisine. Bon, okay, c'est de sa faute si Cass avait détourné le regard. Il avait prit son air dragueur et lui faisait de petits clin d'oeils, se passait la langue sur les lèvres...Tout, vraiment tout !_

_Mais dès que l'ange s'aperçu de sa naiveté et de l'escapade de son protégé à la cuisine, il accouru vers la salle. _

_Il retrouva son amûûûûr...Hum pardon...Son Dean étalé (Comme une merde ! Auteure: Tais toi !) sur le plancher. _

_Ce n'était pas si désagréable pour l'humain. C'était froid et bizzarement, comfortable ! _

_-Dean ! Si tu voulais quelque chose tu n'avais qu'à me le demander ! S'indigna Castiel en allant vers la tête de mule qu'était le Chasseur. _

_Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de l'emplumé. Son p'tit Dean roupillait ! _

_Il le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos, rougissant au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau si...Douce..._

_Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas dormit ?Il n'en sait rien. Il n'était pas la...Pour l'aider, pour l'aimer..._

_Il le souleva une nouvelle fois et alla le déposer sur le lit, le visage encore rouge. _

_Mais Dean se réveilla quand il sentit le matelas dans son dos. Il sursauta quelque peu._

_-Cass ? Je... Commença-t'il._

_-Tu... L'encouragea l'ange._

_-Je voudrais de l'eau...S'il te plaît... _

_les dernier mots avaient été chuchotés, ce qui fit sourire une fois de plus l'ange. Eh oui ! Dean trouva son sourire splendide ! Rare était les fois où il apparaissait...Il était si humain._

_L'ange alla donc vers la salle d'escapade de son protégé, ouvrit le robinet en prenant un verre et en versa de l'eau. (non du sang ! Auteure: Mais la fermeeeuuh !)_

_Il revint auprès de l'Homme de sa vie, sans avoir oublié l'objet quémandé. _

_-Tiens. Fit Castiel en lui tendant sa commande._

_-Merci Cass. Répondit Dean avec un léger sourire._

_Méé la, quelque chose fit lever un sourcil à l'ange. Sur le beau torse musclé du Winchester, se trouvait une énorme cicatrice, enfin je veux dire, plus sur les côtes. _

_Castiel fit une chose donc Dean ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Il leva la main pour toucher (Caress- Auteure: Non, je vais te buter avant toi !) la dite cicatrice. Un doux frôlement, puis un contact. Une agréable collision. Les doigts angéliques caressant la marque. Le regard bleuté emplit de désir fixant celui émeraude, confus. La main monta un peu plus haut, vers la nuque. L'ange s'assit au bord du lit, doucement, pour ne foutre les chocotes à son ''ami''. _

_-Cass... Souffla doucement l'humain de naissance._

_Un doux moment comme celui là était si bon !_

_-Dean, as-tu pensé à moi quand je n'était pas la ?_

_Le chasseur savait. Il savait jusqu'où allait mener cette conversation. (Au chiotte ? Auteure : Non mais t'as g***** toiii !) Et il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Même Castiel. L'ange n'arrivait pas à placer un mot sur ses sentiements. Il avait demander à Dean ce qu'était l'amour, mais il n'était pas sur. De plus, pour cet homme, l'amour c'était entre un homme et une femme,pas deux êtres pareils._

_-Oui, bien sûr, comme font tout les amis ! Répondit nerveusement l'humain._

_Cette réponse deçu le plus petit des deux. Mais il le savait, l'emplumé le savait que c'était faux ! (Curieux l'angelot !)_

_-Dean, tu ne peux mentir... Je suis un ange. _

_Castiel se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis._

_-Castiel, si tu veux tout savoir, oui, tu m'a manqué !_

_Un petit sourire surgit sur les lèvres de l'angelot. _

_-Toi aussi Dean. Énormément..._

_La main angélque descendit au niveau du coeur de son protégé. En un claquement de doigt, Castiel pourrait le tuer. Mais il sait que cela n'arrivera pas...Mais une telle puissance...! Alors que Dean avait détourné la tête, celle de l'ange se posa doucement à l'endroit ou tantôt, était sa main. _

_ .BoumBoum._

_De rapides battements. L'ange était intrigué par la rapidité de l'organe. Était-ce normale ? Il avait longtemps entendu ce bruit, mais pas aussi vite !_

_-Dean, ton coeur va très vite...Tu vas mal ?_

_L'ange enleva doucement sa tête pour aperçevoir les petites joues toutes rouges de son humain. Nom d'un dieu paien qu'il était adorable ! _

_-Dean ?_

_Il commençait à s'inquièter. _

_-Ça va..Cass, c'est rien ! Juste un petit coup de chaleur ! _

_Il ria nerveusement. Typique du Dean troublé. Pourquoi ? Voilà ce que se demandait l'ange. Était-ce lui qui le troublait ? Leur prixumité ? _

_Mais il s'approcha._

_Il fixait quelque chose et rien d'autre._

_Par le silence, Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel._

_Mauvaise idée !_

_Leurs lèvres ce rencontrèrent. Un baiser accidentel. Dean écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit l'ange approndir ce baiser. Il ne répondit pas à ce baise. C'était trop étrange. Mais...Il n'était plus sûr sur ses sentiments Plutôt, il niait ses sentiments, maitenant, il était confus. _

_La main de l'emplumé se glissait doucement dans le dos du chasseur._

_Un baiser de 30 secondes. Castiel avait adoré... Mais Dean ?_

_-Pardon ! Je...je voulais juste expérimenter ! Mentit l'ange._

_Dean n'était pas dupe._

_Quand Sam rentra, avec la tarte, il remarqua qu'elle que chose._

_Dean recroquevillé sur le plancher et l'absence de Castiel._

_Nom de Dieu, que c'était-il passé bordel !?_

**Niark Niark Niark ! Miichante, je vous laisse dessus ceci ! La suite sera pour mercredi, pour laisser le temps de me donnez des review :3 Et dans la suite, vous verez ce qui c'est passé entre Dean et Cass après le baiser !**

**Ciao ! :3**


	5. AVIS !

**Avis à tous !**

**Je prend une petite pause de cette fic, peut-être deux ou trois semaines. Ne venez pas m'engeulez ! Svp TTwTT**

**Je me lançe dans un autre fic de Supernatural que j'apprécie d'avantage que celle-ci donc...**

**Vraiment désolée ! Comprenez-moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour faire avançer l'histoire ! **

**Si par miracle, quelqu'un aurait une idée à me suggerer, surement que je postrais le chapitre 4 plus rapidement.**

**Encore Désolée...**

**Merci pour tout ceux qui ont reviewez et lis cette fic !**

**XxXxXxXxX**


End file.
